Pokemon Ranger : The Shadows of Almia
by Karla Zabini-Longbottom
Summary: Kate thought she was just a normal girl who was to attend the Ranger School. But as the year progresses, she will be anything but. Read to experience her misadventures with her two best friends, Keith and Rhythmi, and her budding romance with a certain mushroom haired boy. Please give it a try! :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary - Kate thought she was just a normal girl who was to attend the Ranger School. But as the year progresses, she will be anything but. Read to experience her misadventures with her two best friends, Keith and Rhythmi, and her budding romance with a certain mushroom haired boy.

* * *

A/N : well this is my first Pokemon fanfiction so I'm sorry it's not all too good ^^; anyways this is about Kate, obviously. It's basically starting from the beginning of the game. Except in between there will be way more dialogue and interactions with the characters. The pairings will be : IsaacKate, Keith?, Rhythmi? (Those two are yet to be decided) this story will continue on even after 'Operation Brighton' :) it'll, hopefully, be a long story and well I hope y'all enjoy! Excuse me if I have any grammatical errors and if the characters seem out of character ^^;

Disclaimer - I unfortunately don't own any part of Pokemon :(

* * *

"Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia"

* * *

A spiky haired brunette walked past the gates leading towards the Ranger School. She was wearing a red, long sleeved shirt that hugged her slight curves with white shorts that ended just above her knee with black and red sneakers. She had her short spiky hair up, tied with two separate green bands on each side of her head. She was nervously walking up the steps towards her new school.

The girl was Kate Sanders, the new student that just recently transferred from the Fiore region, leaving behind her parents and her little sister, Miley.

Kate stopped at the top of the steps, looking around in awe. The school was simple, a brown color exterior with a proud green flag waving against the slight breeze. But what really caught her attention was the Pokemon that were around the field.

There were Bidoof, Budew, Pichu, even Taillows!

"Whoa...this is definitely epic." She muttered, looking at the Pokemon that were looking at her curiously but made no move on attacking nor approaching her.

She stood around for a few moments, looking at everything in awe, sucking in the beautiful image before she began to move towards the building on the left. She remembered that Principal Lamont informed her of an entrance exam that she would need to take in order to become an actual student at the Ranger School.

She stopped just in front of the double doors and took in a deep breath, calming her nerves that were raging. She closed her eyes before opening them, bright baby blue eyes shining with confidence and determination.

"Alright, c'mon Kate. This is it. You can do it. Remember, becoming a Pokemon Ranger was all you ever dreamed of. You can't screw this up!" She spoke to herself, clenching her hands into fists. She nodded and with that, she pushed the door open and entered, instantly coming into eye contact with a man and woman.

Just staring at them made her lose her nerve. She started sweating profusely, her eyes glancing between the grinning man and the nonchalant woman.

"C'mon, sweetie. We won't bite. Much." The man laughed before grunting as the woman elbowed him in the gut with an eye roll.

"Ignore him sweetheart. He loves teasing the new students." The woman rolled her eyes again before her eyes softened. She gave Kate a kind smile and stepped forward, "I'm Ms. Claire. I usually teach the students about target clear and field moves but you won't learn that until later on. And this joker over here is Mr. Kaplan. He will be giving you the entrance exam." She spoke, pointing over to the pouting man.

"Hey! I ain't a joker...well much." He pouted even more as Ms. Claire rose a brow at him.

"Bleh...Anyways," he turned back to Kate with a large grin, "Your exam should start...now!" He quickly threw a School Styler at Kate, who just barely caught it as a wild Pichu charged at her.

Kate took a step back, looking at the cute Pichu. Said Pokemon had jolts of electricity discharging from its tiny body.

Kate glanced down at the Styler and gripped it determinedly.

She remembered from reading multiple books on Pokemon Rangers and started to make loops around the Pichu, who just stopped discharging. Within seconds, the Pichu was successfully captured.

Kate grinned and bounced up and down in glee. "Yes! My first capture...my first step into becoming a Pokemon Ranger!" She squealed in excitement as the two teachers clapped.

"My my. That was quite an impressive capture, Kate." A new womanly voice appeared behind Kate.

Kate stopped jumping and turned around, meeting light green eyes that shone with pride.

The woman was wearing a light green shirt with no sleeves and a white skirt that ended just above her knees with black flats. She had shoulder length reddish brown hair that swept over her shoulder.

The woman stepped up and smiled broadly, "Welcome Kate. I'm Ms. April and I am your teacher that will guide you through this experience at the Ranger School!"

* * *

That's just a little beginning of this story :) hope y'all like and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pokémon Ranger : The Shadows of Almia**_

Kate grinned at her cheery teacher before Ms. Claire came up to her with a neatly folded uniform in her arms.

"Kate dear. This is your new uniform. We had your mother send in your measurements earlier so we could order it for you." She told the brunette, who took it from her hands.

"Uh...where will I change?" Kate asked, gripping the uniform against her chest in a excited manner.

"There's a changing room just in the back." Mr. Kaplan answered, pointing towards a door close to the back.

Kate nodded and she walked towards it.

"I'll wait here for you Kate." Ms. April told her new student before conversing with the two other teachers about their new addition.

"Kate...she's something else eh?" Kaplan muttered, staring after the girl who just entered the changing room.

Claire nodded in agreement. "Even some of our more better students spent at least five minutes capturing that speedy Pichu. She caught it in less than a minute, thirty seconds tops!"

Ms. April hummed before speaking, "I wouldn't be surprised if she becomes a Top Ranger after she graduates. She's a natural with the Styler."

"If she's this skilled with the School Styler, imagine her with the Capture and Fine Styler." Kaplan muses just as Kate came out in her new uniform.

The uniform fitted her perfectly. It hugged her in the right places, almost as if giving her more curves, making her look slightly older than her actual age.

Kate tugged on the undershirt as she stopped in front of the adults. "Wow...this outfit is rather stylish." She grinned at her teacher.

Ms. April chuckled, "Yes. We should give props to the designer then." She tilted her head to Ms. Claire.

Kate's eyes widened, "You designed the school uniform?! That's like- Awesome!"

Ms. Claire rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, a slight blush appearing on her dark tanned cheeks. "Well thanks...I put a lot of thought into the design."

Kate smiled, "Well you did an epic job!" She giggled, making the older woman giggle.

Ms. April smiled at the scene before clapping her hands. "Well come now Kate. We need to introduce you to your new classmates!"

Kate gave her a small grin and nodded, "Okay Ms. April." She started following after her retreating teacher before she turned back around, facing the other two teachers, "Goodbye Mr. Kaplan, Ms. Claire!" She waved before catching up to Ms. April.

Ms. Claire sighed and said just as the double doors closed, "She's such a darling!"

Ms. April smiled happily as she escorted Kate into the school.

Kate looked around, pausing in her walking when she met eye to eye with a boy coming out of a room on the right.

Her breath hitched a bit when his bright blue eyes stared into hers. She felt her heart flutter rapidly when the boy gave her a shy, boyish grin, his cheeks flushed a light pink. She felt her cheeks heat up before shyly smiling back at the boy.

The blond, mushroom style haired boy gave her a slight nod, his cheeks still stained pink, before walking off briskly towards the back of the school, glancing back at a blushing Kate before disappearing behind a door, much to her disappointment.

Unbeknownst to her, Ms. April caught the whole interaction between the two. From the blushes they had on their cheeks and the shy smiles (or grin in Isaac's case) they gave each other, it was obvious they both thought that the other was attractive. The older woman giggled, _'Oh how cute! Isaac and Kate would certainly make a cute couple!'_

Ms. April tapped Kate on the shoulder with a small smile, "C'mon Kate. My room is just over there." She pointed towards the left.

Kate shook her blush away and nervousness washed over her again, "O-ok."

"Now. Everyone in the class are rather behaved teens but there is one. Keith. Oh that boy. If he says anything to discourage you or sound rather cocky, just ignore it and I'm sure you'll be able to befriend everyone in the class." Ms. April informed her with a shake of her head as they stopped in front of the classroom.

Kate gulped but she nodded, rubbing her cheeks.

Her teacher smiled, "Now I need you to wait out here for a few moments. When I call your name, you'll come in and greet everyone. Okay?"

Kate smiled back, "Yes, Ms. April."

Ms. April grinned before turning around and entering her class, closing the door behind her.

Kate sighed and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes for a minute before her cheeks started to flush once more._ 'Acerus...who is he?'_ She thought to herself, remembering the blond haired boy. She blushed even more, the image of his boyish grin making him look even cuter than he already was. She placed her hands over her warm cheeks, squishing them. She wished they weren't so red._ 'Besides,'_ she thought, glancing over towards the back of the school,_ 'I don't even know him...I shouldn't be already crushing on a boy when I don't even know his name...even if he is a mega cutie.'_ She squealed inwardly as another image passed through her mind of the mushroom haired boy who already caught her attention.

Said boy was busying himself in the library. He was reading a rather complicated book about the history of Pokémon and their evolution stages. But even as he carefully read each line, all he could think about was the girl with baby blue eyes. He stopped reading, his cheeks flushing red as an image of the cute girl entered his mind. He couldn't help but admire how her uniform fit her body, showing off her rather nice curves. He covered his eyes as he remembered her luscious red lips curving into a sweet, shy smile. Just by the look of those lips he wanted to just...Isaac shook his head. _'What is with me today?'_ He thought, gripping the book, trying to concentrate on the important text._ 'She's simply a new girl. A rather pretty one though...and one that would probably never even think on dating a guy like me.' _He sighed bitterly, shaking the thought of the new girl away, unaware she was thinking about him also.

While Kate was busy thinking about 'her mega cutie', she almost missed Ms. April calling her into the room. Kate straightened herself and inhaled calmly, easing her nerves before pushing the door open, slowly jogging up next to Ms. April.

Ms. April smiled down at her and said, "Introduce yourself sweetheart."

Kate gulped, looking at the curious expressions of her new classmates. She was quite nervous about talking in front if people, even if it was only about six students in the classroom, the males overpowering the female population in the classroom.

She wrung her hands and muttered shyly, causing the males and even the females to grow hearts in their eyes at her cute and shy nature, "I-I'm Kate Sandars. I'm 16 a-and I recently moved here from Fiore b-by myself...u-um my favorite Pokémon are Lucario a-and Piplup." She ended quietly, glancing shyly at her classmates.

Ms. April smiled before clapping her hands, drawing the attention of all her students, including Kate. "Alright Kate dear. Now that you've introduced yourself, it's time to find a seat for you." She looked around the small room before her green eyes landed on the only empty seat in the class...which was right next to a certain red head boy.

Ms. April sighed before saying, "Kate, you'll be seating next to Keith." She motioned towards a nonchalant boy, who seemed to be drowsing off.

Kate blinked before walking over and seating at her new seat before turning her full attention towards her teacher.

"Now that everything is settled, class, today will be slightly different. This will be a free period." Ms. April informed her class, who cheered. She suddenly turned to a puffy, blonde. "Rhythmi, if you could, please show Kate around the school. I'm afraid she hasn't been given a proper tour." She smiled at Rhythmi, who beamed at her.

Ms. April looked at her class and smiled proudly at the aspiring Rangers, Operators and Mechanics. She soon then turned around and left the room, leaving them to crowd around Kate's desk.

Kate blinked and shifted awkwardly out of her seat, glancing at her classmates. "U-um...hi?"

Right after she spoke, everyone started to shoot questions at her, except for Rhythmi and Keith.

"Do you have a boyfriend?!" One boy asked.

"What was your life in Fiore like? I have never been anywhere but Almia! It's all I know." A girl with reddish brown hair questioned.

"Guys, guys! Leave the new girl alone!" Rhythmi stepped up and silenced the teens. Soon they started to mutter and join off in different conversations with the others, leaving Kate and Rhythmi.

"U-uh...thanks..I'm uh not very good with c-crowds." Kate told her quietly, giving her a grateful smile. Kate kind of surprised herself. She wasn't normally this shy around others but being in a whole different region without knowing anyone kind of affected her personality.

Rhythmi smiled and nodded, "Welcome. Besides, I know how they can get." She waved her hand in front of her face. "Oh! I'm Rhythmi. I'm 'assigned' to be your guide."

Kate smiled, playing with her undershirt, "Y-yeah..I heard." She giggled at the sheepish look Rhythmi sent her.

The blond girl opened her mouth, as if to speak, but before she could manage a word out, the boy that was seating next to her suddenly spoke, "Hey new girl. I forgot your name but anyways, how long did it take you to finish the entrance exam, eh? Like an hour?" Keith sneered at Kate, but he held no malicious in his tone.

Kate flinched a little. Even if it sounded like he wasn't being mean, the words still insulted her.

Rhythmi glared at Keith, "Ugh! Don't pay any attention to that imbecile. That's Keith. He thinks he's all mighty mighty." She rolled her eyes as she informed Kate. She then leaned and whispered in her ear, "But everyone knows he's a softy. Don't pay any attention to his cocky attitude. Once you break it done, he's actually a good guy."

Kate blinked, staring at Keith, making said boy blush under her gaze. She tilted her head, thinking,_ 'He's kinda cute...but not like him..'_

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Rhythmi began to drag her out of the classroom. "C'mon! We have a free period and I have to show you around anyways."

The blond took Kate over to the opposite room across from theirs.

"This is Mr. Kincaid's classroom. Beware of him though. He always shouts about 'No running in the hallways!' and gives out detention left and right." Rhythmi wrinkled her nose in distaste before knocking on the door and then entering, interrupting the lesson that Mr. Kincaid was giving.

The two girls were met by a harsh glare from the teacher.

The blond haired man stepped up, a scent of hairspray following after him due to the amounts of hairspray he applies to his hair.

"Rhythmi, what is the meaning of you interrupting this important lesson? And aren't you _supposed_ to be in your classroom, with Ms. April teaching?" Mr. Kincaid sneered harshly, looking down at the two girls. But his tone actually seemed to softened for a moment when he spoke of Ms. April, making Kate curious.

Rhythmi spoke back, trying hard not to glare at him, "Ms. April gave us a _free period_ so I could show Kate," she motioned to Kate on the right, "a tour of our school. And _of_ _course_, I had to show her your room Mr. Kincaid. I'm _terribly_ sorry for interrupting your lesson sir."

Mr. Kincaid studied Kate, making her squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. "Hm yes Kate. I heard you did excellently well on our entrance exam." He mused, raising a brow at the blushing girl.

"A-ah yes sir...I managed to capture Pichu in under a minute I'm guessing." She mumbled, looking at the curious eyes of the students belonging to his classroom.

Mr. Kincaid hummed for a moment, almost as if he was in deep thought before briskly turning around, returning back towards the front. "Don't interrupt my class again Rhythmi. That goes for you too Kate." He rudely sent them off, returning back to the lesson he was previously teaching.

"I-I can already tell I'm not going to like him..." Kate told Rhythmi, who nodded.

"Once someone meets him, it all goes downhill when he starts speaking. He's..._infuriating_. I don't like him." Rhythmi stuck her tongue out in distaste.

Kate giggled, a thought nagging at the back of her mind. _'Mr. Kincaid must be his teacher. That's too bad..'_

"Alright next up is the library." The blond took Kate's hand and dragged her to the back before walking towards the left door.

Kate's eyes widened and her heart started fluttering. '_This was the door he went through when I first saw him! I wonder if he's still there...oh I hope so!' _She thought eagerly as they entered the rather small library.

Rhythmi began to speak, "So as you can obviously tell, this is the library. Or rather Keith's nap room." She rolled her eyes. "He even brings his own pillow for Acerus sake!"

Kate blinked and tilted her head, forgetting about _him_ for a moment to ask, "I-is that actually allowed?"

"Of course not! But the adults here are so used to seeing him sleeping here during lunch break that almost all of the gave up. Except for Mr. Kincaid of course." Rhythmi told her before looking around the almost empty room. She soon spotted a familiar blue haired boy in the middle. She turned to Kate and pointe at the boy, "That there is Ponte. I don't really know much of him. All I know is that he's in Mr. Kincaid's classroom and his best friend is Isaac, who is a genius and Mr. Kincaid favors him a lot for it, so he kind of has privileges. Such as he can be here in the library the same time that Isaac is here."

Kate nodded, absorbing the information before tilting her head, "Isaac? Who's he?"

The blond blinked, "Hmm wait. He should be here somewhere." She looked around the room trying to spot her mushroom haired friend.

Kate blinked and also looked around, almost instantly spotting 'her mega cutie'.

She gasped when Rhythmi dragged her towards the back.

Straight at 'her mushroom haired mega cutie'.


End file.
